mysmallvilleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Walking Dead
The four horsemen start their atack. Last Episode The Group finds the memoria machine. They realease four men from level 33.1, and dead come back to life. Recap The episode starts at the Torch With Daniel, Mariana and Cristiana: - They said that they could tell you anything that you never get mad at them - says Daniel to Mariana and Cristiana - That's not true - says Cristiana -You have to treat them with disdain like I do - explains Daniel - Yeah like you do with Joana -says Mariana - She never said anything bad about me... that I know of, I just don't talk with her much because of that thing between you four, and it's not my fault you don't like Walking Dead, she's the only one I can talk about it - explains Daniel - You like her - states Cristiana - Please, the only thing we've got in common is that we both watch Walking Dead - says Daniel School ends and the three of them walk home. In their way home a girl appears: - You gotta help me, please - says the girl in panic - What happened? - Cristiana asks - I was just walking home when a guy dressed in tatters comes after me, I think it was a homeless - Where did he go? - Asks Daniel - I ran into the woods and I managed to run away from him, he couldn't run much - she says - and the worst is that, he bit me. - Gross - says Mariana - Yeah she's right, it is gross - Daniel agrees - Are you feeling ok? - asks Cristiana - I feel hot and I'm having headaches and sometimes I feel like I have Hallucinations. - she answers - You should go to the hospital come on we'll take you there - says Mariana In their way to the hospital, the girl faints. The three stay looking at her. Suddenly the girl opens her eyes: - What's wrong with her eyes? - asks Daniel - She looks dead - says Mariana. - I've seen this somewhere - says Daniel. He suddenly remembers The Walking Dead - Girls don't go near her -The girl puts herself up and starts going in Mariana's direction doing some kind of groan. Mariana Creates a force field around the girl. - what is going on? - asks Mariana - I don't know what's going on, but this is just like Walking Dead, if a person gets bitten, they end up by dying and turn into walkers, I mean Zombies - Explains Daniel - We better find the others - says Daniel - And what do we do about her? - asks Mariana Bring her in the forcefield - says Daniel They go to the Torch where they agreed to meet with Inês and Diana. When they get to school they see that every student that staid in the school were turned into walkers, so they had to fight their way into the Torch without killing anyone. Suddenly they start hearing Inês telepathically: - The Torch is not safe, go to the teachers room, that's where we are, we already know what is going on, hurry! -They do what Inês says, Daniel phases the girls to the teachers room, where they find Inês, Diana, Sofia and Joana: - So what caused all this? - asks Daniel - After having a vision... - Speak lower or they'll hear you - says Daniel - Just like in the Walking Dead - says Joana - Yup - says Daniel -Ok, as I was saying, I had a vision that explains everything, let me conect my mind to yours, this way you'll be able to see me thoughts. - Says Inês - You're getting beter with your powers -says Daniel - I've been practicing - says Inês. After getting connected, the group sees Inês vision. It was one of the four men they released on level 33.1. - They call themselves the four horsemen of Apocalypse, this one is Death. I've already located him. -says Inês - Inês you may not be able ta atack with your powers, but you are really usefull -says Mariana -Yeah I know - says Inês - And can't you heal this guys Diana? - asks Daniel - I can only heal wounds, this is more like some kind of illness - explains Diana - But thanks to my super brain I know that the four horsemen are Death, Pestilence, War and Famine, each of them have different powers. - Yeah Diana, I see Supernatural, I know who they are - Then you know that all we need to do is to get their rings and that way they'll stay without powers and everythhing they've done will disappear? - asks Diana - Yeah I know - says Daniel - Oh... - Diana says - So we just need to take their rings? Peace of Cake! - says Cristiana - Yeah but I don't think It will be that easy, we still need to pass threw those walkers - says Joana - Ok what if we phase threw these wall and get outside, then Mariana Creates one of those cool flying boards and we get to Death in 5 minutes. - says Daniel - Great let's go! -says Sofia. After escaping school, on their way to Death's hideout, they find Bruno in his Astral Form carrying his body and they go together to defeat Death. They finally arrive: - Ok now's the time - says Diana - So who wants to go first? - asks Joana - Ill go - answers Mariana. She then turns Invisible and enters inside the abandoned house surrounded by Walkers and Bruno goes with her, also Invisible. Mariana gets him in a force field and Bruno is able to take the ring, while the rest of the group was fighting zombies outside. After taking the ring, all the walkers fall into the ground returning to normal, those who only got bitten return to normal while those death had resurected turned into ashes. - What do we do about this guy? - asks Joana - He doesn't have powers anymore, so we should let him go - answers Mariana - I have a better Idea - says Daniel - Inês can you call Tânia to come here? - Sure - Inês then uses her powers to find Tânia and to tell her to come to her. Tânia appears from one of her portals: - What is it? -asks Tânia - Tânia you can create your own dimensions right? - asks Daniel - oh, you're smarter than I thought - says Diana - Can you create a dimension where we can put bad guys, create like, a prison, like Arkham Asylum. - Sure, It's done - says Tânia -That was fast - says Mariana - I know - Tânia says They send Death to the Arkham Asylum Dimension. - Wanna see the new Arkham Asylum? -asks Tânia - Sure - says Daniel They all enter the portal: - As you can see if you try to get out of this Asylum you fall into darkness and you get back to your cell, cool right? - It sure is. -says Diana - You can see dimensions of possible futures right, I think we should see other dimensions, can you show them to us, or take us there, or whatever? - asks Daniel -Sure, if you all agree - says Tânia -Why not? - says Sofia Tânia then opens a portal: - Follow me Please - says Tânia Category:Season 2